


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 8

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Isolation, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Whumptober 2020, alternate prompt, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Stuck in isolation, Poppy thinks of Tina, and her fingers are just obeying her id.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 2





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 8

**Author's Note:**

> For once, no archive warnings! This is an alternate kink prompt that I stole from pabstbeerpussy's 2019 kinktober list because I couldn't work with the one on the 2020 list. So this prompt is: “Where Did Everybody Go?: Isolation” to Alt 2019 Kinktober: Masturbation.

She was really tired of having to look at slightly different flavors of hospital rooms. So far she’d seen exam room, padded psych room, and now what was basically a biohazard? Container? Because she was the bio hazard apparently. She supposed maybe she could call this a terrarium instead? Nah. There was glass but it was tinted so she couldn’t see shit, although she had no doubt people could see in. Looking around though, this really seemed like a repurposed operating theater. That did absolutely nothing to quell her anxiety – being able to name the purpose of every implement in the room just hammered home how screwed she was, how she could roughly predict what their plans were – or at least their original plans. She was pretty sure her unique biology kept throwing them for new loops. Even now, she doubted they thought she’d have metabolized what were clearly benzodiazepines as quickly as she did. That had to be the only explanation for why the only real “forms of enrichment” she got were whatever the fuck kind of experiments they were trying to run here.

She slowly realized that she wasn’t tied to the bed right now. But then again, it looked like they got rid of all the sharps – she didn’t want to rummage through drawers in case someone was actually watching. But there was no IV at the moment, there was a tray nearby with water available, and if she turned, she could see a door clearly labeled bathroom. Huh, maybe she was allowed to actually walk around. Oh wait – she sat up, stretching, put one foot tentatively on the floor, and noticed a stack of reading material nearby, under the beverage tray. Oh, how benevolent of them. Let’s take a look at these titles:

Outdated National Geographic. Like, really outdated, holy shit, this was from before she was born. Some medical journal from a year ago, assuming her knowledge of the current year was correct. Catster magazine. Interview With a Vampire – cliché, but she’d take it at this point. Some magazine about the metal music industry, with a band who’s discography she didn’t even have the ability to look at and listen to right now. Playgirl, which she tossed aside immediately with a snort. Wrong one, sweetie. Finally, one of those infant books with the patches of texture you can touch, which made her heart race at the idea that they had a pediatric ward where they could be doing god knows what. All in all, maybe 5/10 in terms of reading material. Nothing really caught her eye yet, not even rereading Anne Rice’s luscious purple prose for the millionth time. It wasn’t fun to simultaneously bask in its melodrama and lampoon it at the same time without Tina around.

Tina...well. There was always the old reliable method to stave off boredom, and they didn’t take her hands away. It was hard to think of Tina without remembering the last passionate bout they had together. Her dark eyes sparkling and on fire as Poppy teased her lovely brown nipples. The way they’d get harder and harder under Poppy’s fingers and tongue as she pressed into Tina’s soft, earth toned skin. How Tina would cry and moan and writhe when Poppy dipped down and kissed her hard and long, working her fingers to Tina’s scalp and giving little sharp tugs on the strands as Tina sprawled out on their mattress. Poppy bit her lip and pulled her hospital gown open, reaching into her underwear, savoring the growing slick as she remembered Tina mewling in ecstasy, putting her hands in turn all over Poppy’s ass, spreading her cheeks and running her own fingers from Poppy’s slit to her taint, face growing devious at the sounds Poppy made to rival her own. The sounds Poppy was trying to muffle now, not wanting to give anybody watching the satisfaction of seeing and hearing echoes of her alone time with Tina.

Now she plunged in one finger, exactly the same way she remembered Tina doing it, slow and gentle until she got to the first knuckle and then curling and stroking her inner walls, spelling Tina’s full name over and over again until it made it to her lips and out of her mouth: Tina Lucero. Tina Lucero, Tina Lucero, Tina, Tina, Tina...For a split second, it was Tina’s finger rubbing circles around her clit, Tina’s tongue marking her entrance and nibbling on her lips, Tina’s hand that wandered around the vast expanse of her flat abdomen to claim an erect nipple as its prize. Tina was the one whispering sweet nothings in her ear, pressing their clits together and grinding, sinking her teeth into her shoulder in order to watch in fascination as the hicky faded into nothingness in record speeds. She reached out to the phantom in her memories, pressing her hand firmly over Tina’s vulva, tangled in her black, wet bush, pushing her fingers in and out as she copied it on herself with her own hands. She could almost taste her, brain flooded with images and sensations of Poppy’s face firmly between Tina’s thighs, lapping up every drop of her essence, pushing her tongue as deep as it could go, sucking on her clit as hard as she could, all while Tina begged for more, faster, harder, deeper, yes, yes, yes - !

The figment dissipated as soon as she felt her orgasm course through the whole of her, panting, flushed, choking on the whisper of Tina’s name. Her vision cleared, and with shaky breaths, she slipped her underwear back on, fetching it from the end of the bed where it’d been kicked off in the throes of her passion. Her hospital gown had slipped off and rested on the pile of worthless books, and as she bent down to reach it, she ended up staring at the cover of Interview long enough to realize that the high had left, and she did actually need a layer to keep her safe from the breeze caused by machine circulated air. She shrugged into the clothing and covered a sob with her palm. Her other hand fumbled with her crotch, but nothing happened. The spark was gone, the ghost left, and all she had to show for it was a wet spot on her bed and the knowledge that if it were to ever happen again, it’d need to be her mind and her own fingers – there’d be no real Tina’s lips on her own, or nails on her back or voice in her ear telling her how much she loved it when Poppy shoved a whole fist up inside of her. You couldn’t really bask in a glow when you were alone under bright fluorescent lights that you didn’t even have the power to dim on your own. Fantasy Tina hadn’t even confirmed that Real Tina was on the outside waiting for her, or trying to break in, or given her any real reason to hope that escape was an option. The only belief that hadn’t left her yet was that the cats were working on something big, something magnificent, but they clearly needed more time, more information, and surely Tina was helping, right?

She reached for Interview With A Vampire and opened to the first page.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! There's gonna be a few days where I gotta use alternate prompts, this was just the first one, lol.


End file.
